Naughty Kittens
by Oona4
Summary: The Cullen boys, four single vampires. Meet four sisters at college. The boys have been away from home for five years. But they won't condem the girls to their lifestyle, so they never tell them they are their mates. Just before graduation, the girls tell them they are already taken. After graduation the boys discover them stranded in the woods. Now they must claim them after all.
1. Chapter 1

Naughty Kittens:

By: Oona 4

**SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.**

Summary: After years as dutiful sons and brothers, the four Cullen boys strike out on their own. Ending up at a mid-sized college in Alaska, they each obtained a degree in something they had never taken. For five years they have not lived at home. In Alaska they met four sisters, their senior year, freshmen just starting out, also on their own learning to live without family other than each other. Afraid the girls wouldn't want them after all, they never told them they were their mates. Hunting two days after graduation deep in the forest, they realize they had let their one chance of happiness slip through their fingers. What do they do and how do they fix it?

Chapter One:

EPOV:

After a really needed hunt, we were gathered around the cozy fire Peter had built. Talking about what we should do next.

"I think we should find some land, then build or restore an old house, maybe the one in Montana then contact the folks. Mom is probably devastated we have not come home in years" I stated staring at the flames as they danced in the night air.

"Your right Edward, mom is barely able to control her tears Dad is not much better" Jasper piped up.

"Yes, we really should include them again, I miss them after all" Emmett stated and everyone agreed.

"Edward, when are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Peter asked.

Sighing I nodded.

"Okay brothers what do we do? I think we are all pretty sure we felt the pull or something like it this last year. Those _little kittens_ are they ours, or are we just so damn lonely we can't tell anymore?" I sadly added as I sat there numb from the pain I was feeling at leaving Isabella behind.

"I know she is mine Edward, you do too if you are honest with yourself. We were just afraid they would say no, then when Rose hinted they were all spoken for, well I still feel like someone ripped out my heart" Emmet replied.

"Boys if we could meet them again, do we make a claim or let them stay human? Live their lives etc." I asked my brothers.

'Edward" Jasper began, "Can you honestly tell us, you could go on with your life, knowing she was out there, and you didn't try?"

'No Jazz, I'll admit I'm still afraid of rejection. Not one of us has ever been with a human woman, what if we hurt them? I don't know, for once, I wish dad was right here" we all agreed on that.

Letting it grow silent again, we then slipped into a resting period, a time between sleep and waking; just letting their minds settle for a few hours.

Sometime later we could hear crying, then arguing in the distance.

PPOV:

"What the hell is that?" I cried out.

The four of us jumped up, and then ran as silently as possible to the noise. Imagine our surprise when we see our four "kittens", as Edward calls them, fighting like demons around a very poorly made campfire.

"I mean it stop fighting! It's no one's fault we blew two tires!" Charlotte was yelling at the other three.

"We will get going as soon as we figure out how to get the car back on the road!" Rose was yelling as well, and grabbing at Alice, who was trying to punch Bella.

Charlotte was in the middle with her arms out screaming "Stop it!" "Stop it!" over and over.

We were within two feet of them and they had no idea. Finally Edward whistled loudly making them all freeze where they were standing.

"What in hell is going on here?" he yelled. They looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here in the woods boys" Rose stammered out.

EPOV:

"I think our naughty kittens, I could ask the same of you!" man I was angry, not really sure why, but I could see we all four were.

Then it hit me mates, our mates were in danger, acting like shrews, and here near us; _well hell no, they do not, nor will they ever act like this again_. I thought as I stood there fuming.

Confusing to say the least, sex was the last thing on my mind. By the look on my brother's faces they were feeling the same thing.

"I feel the need to claim and dominate these naughty darling kittens, we discovered last year" This I said so fast they couldn't hear me, but my boys did, to a man they gasped then nodded.

"Young ladies stop this right now!"

They pulled apart, muddy, hair all wild, eyes huge like jewels in the firelight.

"Now Rose, tell us calmly what is going on and why you are in these woods at two am? When we were led to believe you were all going home to boyfriends, yesterday?"

This I said with my _daddy_ voice one, I had never used before in my life, making Rose gulp.

"Um Edward, we lied about that" She stammered.

'What!" we all four said at once. By now we had their fire going like it should have been, and they were standing near it getting warmer.

"Explain" was all I said. Emmett had dragged logs near the fire to sit on, so I made the girls sit while we listened.

RPOV:

I could have fainted when they were suddenly standing there, looking like Hero's from another age. For some reason they were very angry with us. Not sure why, but it made a shiver go down my back when I looked at Emmet.

Edward was very angry; still he never really stopped looking at Bella, like he had been for the last year at school, and now he seems to be the leader. Oh he's waiting for me to explain.

"See boys, our parents were killed in a very odd way; oh what the hell, I don't care if you believe it or not, but vampires killed our parents". I swear I heard growling, but it stopped so I went on.

"We grew up in a small town in Washington State near a Reservation. They have legends of Were-Wolves and Vampires we all thought was just a bunch of talk." I continued when he nodded they were with us so far.

"One year ago, mom and dad were on their yearly fishing camp out with friends from the Reservation. When they were set upon by five vampires, one man managed to get back and alert the tribe. Boys began to phase into wolves, they caught two of them killing them, but the other three keep coming, killing now and then, but act like they are looking for something and that something is us I fear."

I looked expecting them to burst out laughing. Instead I see them looking at each other. Jasper makes a hand signal and Emmett takes off like a rocket coming back in seconds, "No they have not been here I only smell us and them" was his answer to Jasper.

Edward stands up taller than I have ever seen him, "Ladies we are going to continue this talk in a few minutes elsewhere, but right now I want to know what you are doing out here tonight!"

He said that in a voice that made me want to cover my bottom, silly but true I see all four of us did that at the same time.

'Um, we didn't have anywhere to go, we are almost out of money, so we decided to camp for a couple of days, then call home see if they had been spotted again. Before we try to hide somewhere else; one of the vamps wants Bella, guess she smells extra good or something like that. Then we blew two tires, so we are stuck right now" I finished looking at Edward.

With that statement our lives changed forever.

Edward let out a feral growl, turning around he knocked over a tree! Then faster than we could see, our fire was out, our car was packed and I was tossed into the back seat with Emmett.

Peter grabbed Charlotte, jumped into the front seat. Bella was over Edward's shoulder, Alice over Jasper's, as they took off running, we drove after them. 'What is going on?" I yelled but no one answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.**

**Once Again this chapter has spankings in it. Remember the girls lied to the guys; they are their mates, and all of that. No flames please.**

Chapter Two:

EPOV:

Arriving at our campsite, Peter parked their car next to ours. We broke our camp, up packed our gear into our SUV, and then we turned to the bewildered ladies.

'Little girls, I'm sorry but your lives have just changed forever, we will explain that later, but right now we have a "_family_" I used fingers when I said family "thing we must do". With that, each of them was tossed over our shoulders, and taken to a fallen log around our still going strong fire.

Before they knew what was happening, we had them bare-bottomed and over our knees. 'Isabella" I hissed "You were very naughty, daddy does not like his little girl to be naughty" with that I spanked her as she screamed "Oweee" and "Nooo" over and over to be truthful they were all yelling "Oweee". It was cute, but not saving them, not this time anyway.

I did not stop until I had her bottom a deep pink, and she was crying freely. Turning her over unto my lap I tore off part of my tee shirt making her blow her nose and wipe off her face.

I looked at my brothers just feet away; their darling's bottoms were just as pink, and they too had torn their shirts.

'Now then little girls, we too are vampires" I declared sternly.

This caused an uproar, flipping them over again, and spanking a few more times stopped that crap right there.

"Girls, we will keep spanking these sore bottoms until you listen to us" they sat, still I could tell by the heat coming off Bella's bottom; that she was hurting sitting here like this. But sorry, she was very naughty and we need them to know who and what we are right now.

"As I was saying; we too are vampires but not human drinkers, only animals, so don't be afraid" they calmed down a lot to be truthful, then not one of them seemed to have noticed they were sitting there with their panties around their knees still, and their jeans on the ground.

"Okay, here's the deal" with that we told them who we were, what we were, and how we got that way. Then about our family, plus its rules, and the vampire rules we live by. Rules if they want to be our mates; will be theirs as well.

Peter, told about finding our mates, what that truly meant, our fear they would not want us, so we stupidly left them; something we will never do again. Even if they reject us, we will follow them as long as they live. If not, then we will watch over them and protect them until they die. Then follow them in death ourselves, soon afterwards.

JPOV:

"Edward we need to fix their tire, I think our spare will do then we need to find a nice hotel. In the morning, I say we head for our house in Montana".

"Call the folks Edward, they can meet us there, we'll make a plan to end this threat to our darlings once and for all." I finished speaking hugging my Alice to me again.

'Agreed Jazz" they all say back.

Alice is still hiccupping softly. 'Now little girls; are you willing to listen to us, and answer some questions"

We get no answer, so over they go again two spanks later Rose yells,

"Yes, I will, stop please, oh stop" so we turn them again waiting

"Rose start speaking" Emmett declares making her jump.

"Well, listen, we like you guys too, we just couldn't ask a guy to get involved with us, when madmen are chasing us" that made sense so we nodded.

I see Edward is hugging Bella, whispering softly in her ear, she blushes like a tomato. Then she falls back against him. Wonder what he told her?

EPOV:

We listen to Rose, still on Emmett's lap, still bare bottomed, something they still don't seem to realize that yet. Make's me smile they are so darn cute, maddening but cute.

Bella is wiggling around, trying to get away from her sore bottom

"Baby girl, do you want another spanking right now?" I whisper to her and she stills.

"Sit still baby, and daddy will make it lots better in a few minutes, I promise" then I blew my breath in her face, something that stuns our prey for a few moments.

She fell into me, so I slipped my cold hands under her bare bottom, I could feel her tighten up, then relax as the cold soothed her hot "_bum_" she sighed, so I knew it was the right thing to do.

I look at Peter, and he does the same thing, Charlotte leans back too, then Jazz and Emmett, soon they are much more willing to listen.

Guess, we might have gone a little vampire on them after all; but I won't say sorry for spanking her.

"Now darlings, we are your mates, your lovers soon as well, and your husband's when the time comes. We can never leave you, our instincts are to protect, to cherish, and to love forever, if we have that long. Will you accept us little girls?"

BPOV:

Oh my heavens, my bottom is blazing. He seems to know this, after telling me to stop wiggling or else. He makes my bottom cool right down with his wonderful cold hands. I have watched these hands on the sly for the last school year, as he played the piano, and wrote his essays in the library where we always sat together, in fact where we met. I dreamed of many things having to do with those hands; this was not one of them.

We were trying to find a table to use, when a soft voice said behind us "Little kittens, come here and share ours" we laughed because both Charlotte and I, were wearing tee shirts with kittens on them that day. They moved their books so we could join them at their table. I ended up sitting next to Edward.

We were soon friends, and it became a daily thing to meet there every afternoon after classes. Finish our homework, which they helped a lot with thankfully; then get a pizza or something going to our own dorms for us, and an apartment for them each night.

We were falling fast, but because of the danger hanging over our heads, we must never let ourselves love someone, who could be killed because of us. So we lied to them, telling them we were spoken for at home last week.

I felt like I had stabbed him, and ripped my own heart out. After the second tire blew last night we just made do, lit the fire poorly, but still it kept the beasties away. Slept in the car, our dad's old jeep not worth very much, but still it's ours.

Ali was pushing me, blaming everyone because we left our "darlings" as she called them all. Then she went nuts hitting me, and Charlotte, soon we were having a brawl, I guess.

Rose was trying to stop it, but just as we were about to really start fighting; Edward blew that awful whistle sound of his and we froze.

Now here we are on their laps, after being spanked three times so far tonight, listening to them tell us everything. Gads they are asking if we want them. I sit up a little, and finally notice my panties are around my knees, blushing again I see we are all that way.

Oh our bottoms are deep pink too. "Edward" I say softly 'Yes baby" he answers me softly.

"Will this be a regular thing, um us being spanked and all?"

'Yes baby it will; we told you that just now" I was lost in thought and missed it I guess.

"We don't like it very much"

Laughing lightly he says to me, "Oh naughty kitten, you aren't supposed to, that's how you learn darling" he kissed me hard then his hands coming off my bottom and rubbing my arms then my thighs.

"I need to pull my clothes on now, please daddy" I remember him calling himself that, the others did as well. Might as well, not make him mad again tonight.

'Oh yes baby, sorry" then I'm up and he is pulling my panties into place patting my bottom saying "mine" looking at me in the eyes as he does it. 'Yes Edward yours" seemed like the right thing to say. He was very pleased.

I see the others being helped with their jeans and shoes. He is tying mine looking up at me so sweetly. "Bella love, are you mine now, are we mates, lovers, and soon married?"

"Ask me about the marriage, when we are not in the woods, honey but yes we are" he picks me up spinning me around kissing me tenderly. "Oh my Bella"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

EPOV:

We use our spare to get their old wreck on the road. Putting our fire out, we split two couples per car, Emmett, and Rose, with Jasper and Alice in their car. I put, Peter and Charlotte, along with Bella and me in ours. I dig into each backpack and pull us out a clean tee each.

We drive for several hours; then seeing a nice exit with hotels, we get off, find one check in getting two double room suites with a connecting door. Then we bring all their things, out of their car; along with, all our things, out of our car, up to the rooms. We finally have a minute to breathe.

"Girls, clean up first, there's two baths in each suite. We'll go find out about a car dealer nearby, then we'll clean up alright?' they agree, so we go looking; and find a huge SUV that seats eight. Perfect, they have three colors, so the girls can pick without a fight we hope. When we got back they are dressed, so we shower changing into clean clothes as well.

"Sweethearts, we have found a wonderful SUV for us. Seats eight, and comes in white, black, or green. All three have leather seats, upgraded everything, plus a luggage rack and towing.

Now what color; and do you want to go along with us, or can Jazz and Peter go take care of it, then we'll go eat?" I was waiting to see what they would do.

They look at each other, after some debate, white is the chosen color, making us smile, none of us liked the green one. We all go; they love it, giggling, sweetly as they climb all over it, while we do the manly thing of haggling.

Rose makes us smile, when she insists on looking under the hood. With the two trade-ins, cash sale discount we save $30,000 dollars off the sticker, something that makes them yell hooray in the lot.

"Edward" Bella calls to me,

'Yes baby?"

'Can we get the net thingy, one that keeps our bags from sliding around too?" I look at the salesman, he nods and goes and gets one from parts.

Emmett puts in place pleasing the girls greatly. So with new plates, insurance, and our darlings we pull out heading for a steakhouse, for a nice supper before returning tonight to the hotel. They are so funny doing paper rocks and scissors to see who sits where. I love them all the silly kittens.

PPOV:

We had a wonderful meal, we can eat rare steaks, and they ate like little piggy's, which pleased us all. After a whopping dessert for each one, we wandered out to the car

"Ladies no more games, let's see, since I drove here, I'm in back with Charlotte and Alice, Jazz, Rose and Bella in the middle, Emmett and Edward up front." I told them all.

At the hotel, we each smiled and hugged, then asked the girls;

"Do you want to share our beds tonight, no strings girls or share with each other?"

'With you" they all said at once.

Finding the right luggage for each of us, we split into our rooms at last. Charlotte was blushing, but I acted like I didn't see it, going to our room and hanging up things, placing our bags here and there.

Finally turning, to see she had not moved on inch.

'Char baby come here to daddy" I said very softly to her.

"Are you going to spank me again?" She asked me with a shaky voice.

"No darling, I'm going to love my sweet angel if she'll let me; otherwise we will just sleep here holding each other no pressure none baby it's up to you"

She stared at me, then smiling softly; she took my hand kissed it then

'I don't know what to do Pete." I pulled her to me and give her a kiss on her forehead,

"Me either sweetheart, let's learn together Okay" with those words I led her to the bathroom.

"We'll start with a bubble bath alright baby?"

"Oh Yes Peter, with you" I watch as my sexy kitten slowly remove her clothes and lower herself into the bath, I than took off my clothes and lower myself behind her, picked up the wash cloth and start slowly to wash her. After washing each other, getting used to each other's bodies we climbed out drying each other off looking at each other the entire time.

"Peter please, love me tonight please"

"Oh Char, I love you so much already" soon we were joined, teaching each other what we liked best. She fell asleep in my arms, "Char my angel my little kitten" I whispered as she slept cuddled into me.

My world was complete there is just no other way to explain it.

JPOV:

Alice was thrumming like a violin, as we entered out room. She had me place the bags just so, hung up the hanging stuff from their car. Then looked at me with the saddest eyes

"Jazz I'm scared, what if I do it wrong, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do next?'

'Oh darling, this is new to me too" She gasped at me 'really Jazz?"

'Yes baby, now how about a shower together to get all these worries washed down the drain" laughing we made our way to the nice walk in shower.

After a few awkward moments while she stood there not taking a thing off

"Ali I have seen your sexy bottom already remember? How about I get to see the rest pretty lady?" that did it she dropped her clothes next to mine.

We washed each other; dried each other, and then I picked her up placing her in the bed

"Tell me baby if I hurt you, or make you afraid"

"Promise Jazz, but remember it hurts the first time, so don't panic okay?"

Three times later we are cuddling naked, she is dreaming and muttering in her sleep, but never lets me move an inch away like we are magnets.

My life makes sense now it really does at last.

ECPOV:

Rose is so beautiful; I cannot believe how lucky I am to have her love me.

'Emmett, show me what to do I'm lost here" She is looking at me as we put our luggage away. 'Baby it's all new to me too, you are my one and only" this causes her to smile then she comes to me pulling me to the bed.

"Then we start fresh tonight right?"

'Yes baby fresh" Doesn't take long before I need her so badly. Two times later, we take a bubble bath laughing and caressing as we wash each other. Drying off I see her looking at me with such tenderness.

'Rose you make me, want to be the best man I can"

'Oh Emmie, thank you for saying that, I want to be your baby girl for as long as we live" so once more we are making love but instead of being frantic, we are slow, loving each inch of each other.

She finally fell asleep, cuddled next to me pushing her sexy bottom into my stomach.

Tonight I know my brothers and I are blessed by these little kittens we discovered one afternoon at school.

EPOV:

I get our bags in, hang up all that needs to be, and then turn to my darling. She is looking at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Bella we don't have to do anything baby, its okay"

'NO! I mean, no Edward, I'm just scared I'll mess up, have no idea what to do daddy" my heart melts

'Oh sweetie, neither do I, so let's learn together tonight alright?" She throws herself at me lucky I caught her.

"Oh sweet girl you amaze me" I carry her to the bathroom

'Do you need to potty baby?"

'Um, yes if that's okay"

'Alright, get done, then lets shower baby get used to each other first"

I run my fingers along her face making her melt, and pleasing me greatly.

"Just a few seconds honey" she tells me.

Going into our room, I find a laundry bag, lock the door then she calls me. Taking the bag, hanging it on the back of the bathroom door, I look at her she has dropped her jeans, her socks and shoes are off as well. I took mine off in the bedroom just now, so I too am barefoot. I drop my jeans as well. We each take our tees off looking into each other's eyes. Then I snap her bra dropping it to the floor, I slide her panties off, then my boxers pulling her under the warm water in the shower. After washing each other playing a bit we dry each other off.

She leads me to the bed "Now Edward, this is going to hurt me, so don't freak out" smiling at her, I say,

"Tell me if I do, then I'll stop, until you can go again promise"

'Okay, I will" soon she and I are both ready; breaking the barrier she cries a little, but won't let me pull out

"No just a second baby" she tells me.

Then we are one for the first time, the second time is much better we come as one. The third is fantastic. I roll her on top watching her as she is pleasured is a delight.

Afterwards we take a long bubble bath. I know she is sore everywhere by now. She finally relaxes

"Bella, I love you so"

'Oh Eddie me too"

'Is your bottom better now, Baby?"

'Humph"

'Isabella that will earn you another spanked bottom again" I look at her sternly.

'Nooo, Eddie, please" gulping at me as I stare at her.

'Just telling you, I don't like that understand"

'Yes Edward" she tells me, but I sit there waiting for her to answer my question.

"No, my bottom still hurts, but it's bearable"

I snuggle her to me in our bed naked my cold body against her still hot bottom.

'Sleep baby I'm here you are safe now" she is gone in seconds, but oh my; she talks in her sleep.

"Eddie my love", Yes, I like that

'Nooo daddy oweee" darn she must get spanked again soon.

Then finally "yes daddy, I like that a lot, oh do that again please, Ooo" have to find out what makes her so happy, we'll be doing that a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is **spanking in these stories of mine.** They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

Chapter Four:

EPOV:

As I rest next to her, my mind goes to hers; golly I can see it everything even the stuff they told us about her folks and the vampires. I see their faces; one is female with red hair. Good, now I know the faces we must look for.

Oh crap, they didn't tell us that some of the wolves think they are theirs, because they are alone now. Jake thinks she is his, well guess what buddy, she isn't and never was and Paul thinks Char is his too.

Then I see their home, and her mom was pretty. She and Charlotte are twins, interesting another thing they didn't tell us. Naughty kittens, Rose is the oldest we already knew, then Alice they are just ten months apart, then eleven months later, Charlotta Mariah, not Charlotte and Isabella Marie were born so they changed her name.

Mary Alice and Miriam Rose, funny how they used a form of Mary four times, must be a relative. Peter and I will be talking to these two for not telling us we will have to deal with wolves as well.

Now I know why she gets another spanking, Char too I'm willing to bet darn it. After she is in deep sleep, I call Pete who is also in our suite. He comes out wearing sleep pants like me "What's up Edward?" I tell him all I have seen in her mind. We agree a little morning talk is needed together to get them to tell us if they holding out anything else.

'Are you happy Pete?"

"Oh Edward, are you? I'm so happy there aren't words"

'Feel the same way"

We go back to our sweeties as we can hear them waking up, good because they will be wide awake in another ten minutes. I put on jeans and a tee no shoes yet.

The girls come out as we are making coffee. Peter tells them we know they are hiding some things, do they wish to tell us now, or must we make them.

They stare at each other than us, but say nothing.

"Okie Dokie, little girls, we gave you a chance" Peter told them.

I walk over, pick my Bella up, stand her next me sitting in her chair 'Over baby you know what comes next" She gasps 'Nooo Eddie" but I have her already there, my hand is already spanking her still sore bottom.

I hear Peter doing the same, gosh they even cry out the same. After ten swats, we stop holding them in place 'tell us everything, or I get your hairbrush Bella and you won't like that baby at all" This I seal with another spank a hard one.

Please stop, please daddy, my bottom is on fire stop" she cries. I turn her over give her Kleenex off the table.

"Talk and do it now!" Peter has just finished with Chars bottom she is blowing her nose like Bella.

The door opens, Jasper is there, with Emmett their girls are still sleeping "What's going on Edward?" We tell them and they are mad too.

So they come in to sit and hear it all. My baby begins to talk, telling us about Jake and Paul, and imprinting. Which they don't believe they are, because if they were, the boys would not been able to let them go to Alaska alone.

'Why not tell us?" Emmett asks them both.

'Because, we want you, like you want us, and we thought you would make, us go to them instead, we don't want them ever!" this was Charlotte talking, squirming on Peters lap her very red bottom must be hurting badly.

"Isabella" she jumps 'anything to add" I have to hold back to keep from growling at her.

'No, just that Jake will follow us, and try to kill you all, he is obsessed with me, and he scares me to death" that earned her another spanking in front of them all

'_Never_ withhold from me again; do you hear me? We could have been killed, or one of you, not prepared for a fight" She won't be sitting happily today. I spank her to the corner making her stand there with her bare bottom.

"No rubbing" I say to her.

Then I come back, stare at Charlotte

'You little girl, had better tell Peter, what I just saw in your mind" they both gulped at that. "Char!" Peter just blew up, pulled her off his knees, and spanked her as well to the corner.

'Tell me right now little girl!" He was growling at her.

'Paul said, we have a GPS on us somewhere, but we don't know what it's in, so they can find us if they ever need too. I was thinking that, I hope it's all tales to make us need them"

Jasper was up and dragging Alice back still half asleep

"Little darling, tell me if you have not told me everything" She looked at me, then him

'I can see the future Jazz, but not always sometimes it's just hints. Plus I saw those dogs coming to take us back yesterday, that was the reason we were fighting, we panicked trying to get away from them" she too got another spanking.

Now she is next to our crying girls. Rose barged in hearing crying 'What the hell?" She cried out. Emmett turned to her "I'll ask once sweetie, do you have any confessions to make? They didn't and now you can see their bottoms, you're next" He wasn't joking.

She looked at him, 'Only that, I wondered why they didn't tell you about those dogs, Ali was just yelling her vision when you guys appeared, so I don't know how that ends. Emmett I never lied, what is this all about" He grabbed her spanked her as well.

"This is about another rule; never withhold from us, our lives and yours depend on us knowing EVRYTHING! Rose" She was now red bottomed alongside her sisters crying.

'Last chance before I introduce you to Mr. Woody" I had Bella's hairbrush in my hand I showed it to the girls, now turned to face us teary eyed.

They were gaping at me "if you think a Mr. Woody spanking is less than what you just got, oh darlings think again"

"Nooo, we told it all I'm sure Eddie" Bella cried out never taking her eyes off Mr. Woody.

Smirking at my brothers, "Well then naughty girls, I think we need to get married, ASAP".

'What!"

Watch your tone Miss Miriam Rose Swan, in our family the males do the spanking, any of the males" that made them gasp.

Emmett stepped over 'Yes Rose, do you want to meet Mr. Woody right now?"

"Nooo"

"Well, if we are married, then we have legal rights, so go get yourselves cleaned up and dressed we are going shopping ladies"

Then turned to my brothers, "Holy Hannah, women, what do we do with them now?" they just laughed we each poured a coffee, and then I called dad.

Carlisle Cullen

Carlisle's POV:

Esme and I were winding up visiting with our friends; the Denali's when I see Edward is calling me at seven am.

"Hello son, what is the matter" They never call this early.

'Dad where are you?" Edward asks me sounding funny.

'We are in Denali why?" I answer.

"Oh thank Heavens, we have trouble dad, and I need to talk to you alone, can you go outside away from them all for a few minutes?"

'Of course"

I drag Esme with me; the others are busy getting breakfast coffee etc.

We walk a mile away. "On speaker, mom is with too me son"

'Dad, let me back up a little, this is a long story. Mom hello, I will tell you everything, but let us get it out first" He tells us, so we sit on some boulders.

"We are sitting here listening, my boy"

He tells us about college, meeting the four sisters just starting out as freshmen. I have to hush Esme then with my hand, so he doesn't stop. Giving her my daddy look she stops nods at me.

Then about them telling they were taken, and going away from our boys. Finding them alone fighting in the woods and spanking them all four times so far; I'm gob smacked by that fact alone. Then, Peter tells us about the darn wolves, the vampire nomads, hunting our new daughters.

I am up pacing now, my blood is boiling; they will not touch our family. Jasper comes on telling about the little crap this morning, and what they did to solve that.

So damn proud of my boys, I tell them so, interrupting them for a few minutes. In the back ground I hear Emmett tell someone they will be getting more of the same if they start any more crap today, then a girl's voice saying "calm down sweetie, it's only Alice, she gets mouthy when she is scared" "Warn me next time Rose, I almost swatted her."

Esme is standing with me, her hand over her mouth, tears running out of her eyes 'Let me speak to my boys dad"

I clear my throat "Mom wants to talk to Edward" he comes back on 'Momma, are you okay?" "Oh my darlings, we are so proud of you, where are you boys?" they tell us just hours away for us just, two at most.

'We are coming, leaving in a few minutes, what's the address?"

"Dad, do we need the Denali's as well?"

"Emmett, let me talk to Eleazar, and see if they just want to be called when needed or come with us'

We ask the girls names, and who is with whom; so we'll know then, and tell them we love them so much. Hanging up I turn to Essie,

"My darling, we have four daughters for their momma to love" she bursts into tears hugging me all the way back to Carmen's lovely kitchen.

They are shocked by all we say esp. about Edward finally finding a mate. Tanya is sad but they were never mates, even she knows that.

'We're coming" Eleazar tells us "call and book us rooms, Carmen" they run to pack we do too. We meet in the driveway, getting into our cars heading to our boys who need us, for the first time in almost five years.


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

**Pre-read by Gooseonline, thanks my friend for all you do for me.**

**Chapter Five:**

Esme's POV:

Daughters, we have four of them, at once, and sisters too. I tell Carlisle, how happy I am right now. My phone beeps its, Edward he has sent us, four pictures of the girls, eating cereal just now.

Rose, blonde and beautiful just what Emmett needs to get focused on more than games. Alice, a pretty, little black haired pixie, for our sweet Jasper. Then there's Charlotte, another blonde beauty, for Peter, to love, and care for at last. Finally, there's our baby, Bella. As we've been told to call her, for our moody wonderful first son Edward, a brunette with a sweet face.

'Carlisle they are precious, I love them on sight"

"Me too darling" He says shifting gears like a race car driver as we speed towards our boys.

'Can you believe they have spanked them already; put our rules into place; I'm so proud of them Essie"

I send the pictures to Carmen to look at too. I dial him back

"We love them son" But it's not him who answers.

"You, must be mom, I'm Bella. I heard his phone, he's on the porch talking with the boys, they are doing manly stuff; we were told to not interfere"

'Yes it's me Esme, their mom, yours too if you'll have me" I say, hoping they will.

'Oh I think we might" she teased me.

'Char, come say hello to their mom"

'Hi mom" she is another one with a sweet voice.

"Oh Charlotte dear, we can't wait to see you"

'Well we hope you come soon, because they think we are going to get a wedding outfit and all in two hours, while we wait for you, Alice can't look for shoes that fast" laughing I respond,

"Daughter can I talk to one of the boys?"

'Mom" Emmett yells

"Emmett honey you are not to go shopping without us, say it out loud son. I want to make sure they hear me" he does, Edward comes on

"Why, mom?"

'Because, I want to be part of it, do you want me to not have a say, in my new daughters special day sweetheart" I knew he wouldn't be able to say no to me now.

'Oh Darn, I forget that stuff, your right mom. We'll wait and all go together, that way dad can get a suit too"

'Ok darling, just love those girls, oh we are _ALL_ coming, so be prepared"

Then I hung up as I heard him say "crap!"

'Essie that was mean" Carlisle scolded me.

"No, they need to know she is coming too. Plus the girls don't need any more sore bottoms or they might run Carlisle"

'True mom" We are almost there, we see the exit ahead, slowing down we drive into the hotel lot.

Checking in on the same floor as them, we can hear them all laughing at something. I knock on the door.

EPOV:

Crap, Tanya is coming, so I buckle down, and tell my darling about our cousins, and one of them with the obsession for me. This she understands because of Jake.

"You only want me right?" she says like a little girl. I pick her up swing her around

'Only you, my darling baby" she is giggling and laughing, as I go round and round. I hear the door open but we are so into each other right now, I only notice the silence. Then I slow down, ending up facing the family in the doorway, with my baby in my arms smiling at me.

'Momma" I put Bella down, holding her, because she is wobbly after our circles. Mom comes over hugs me, than Bella, who is finally breathing normal. We are all smiles.

I see Tanya, but too bad, Bella is my life now. Then we are all hugging and laughing and meeting everyone. It's been years, since we had seen any of them, mom and dad included.

Dad comes to each girl "My daughter" then he kisses them, hugs them, then goes to the next one ending with my Bella. The girls are crying now with happy tears I hope.

"Meet our cousins darlings' Peter says that over we talk shopping decide where to go head out taking all three cars. They love our new one. Alice has named it "Cloud" so we all call it that.

BPOV:

I love his parents I guess by Vampire law they are now our parents too, we are married by their laws we were told today before they came. Edward told me we were married so he could buy everything today and no crap from any of us because they would put a stop to it with Mr. Woody when we got back to the hotel. So we won't cause any trouble if we are married then it's OK for them to buy us things we aren't bad girls. I was scared to say that but they needed to hear what we were thinking. They stared at us for a few moments then Jasper said,

'Oh babies we never thought you were that kind of bad girls, never you are our darlings, we know you were pure just for us, never say that again Bella you are precious to us all each of you"

'You sure Jazz" Alice asked "We did sleep with you last night before marriage"

"Ali we dominated you, then mated with you in that way we married you last night by our laws, so no one was a bad girl last night, just naughty ones, there is a difference and we took care of that right" Edward declared to them all. 'Yes" they said together.

**The Shopping Mall**

Esme's POV:

Oh good it's a huge one more to pick from. 'Now darlings" I say to the girls as we pause inside the doors 'Dad and I will be buying your gowns and shoes as parents no back talk understand. The boys your rings you will allow them to do this. Also Carmen and Eleazar luggage and the girls want to buy you each an outfit as well as a wedding gift."

With that we look at the big board deciding to get the big purchase aka the gowns first. Like a gaggle of geese we descend on the biggest of the bridal stores.

"My daughters would like wedding dresses, my niece's bridesmaid dresses and my sister and I want mother of the bride and grooms dresses.' The men need suits or tuxes depending on what the girls pick." They looked at me consulted the list they were taking while I said what we were there for. "Ladies follow me please" so we did the men were whisked away by a man with a tape measure around his neck.

We sat on the sofas provided while they asked each girl her choices and colors. They were overwhelmed so I stepped in "Girls look at mom, now we can do fancy but how about we do not so fancy with a nice dinner and dancing, oh a cake as well. Just family now later on we'll do a great honeymoon where ever you like or perhaps we'll go to an island just the family where you can swim, snorkel, dive and be brides with your darling men all the while in bikinis".

'What sounds good? Rose looked at me "what is your dream"

'Mom I always dreamed of a pretty dress with a nice ring and earrings, my lover in a tux, pretty flowers and bridesmaid's oh but not too fancy our folks never had that kind of money and Forks is a very small town so my dad never wanted to put on airs" The others agreed

"Alice" 'Oh something very pretty, nice flowers, handsome hubby with people I love and dancing yes dancing" laughing at them.

"Charlotte" 'Oh about the same a pretty dress, handsome man, pretty flowers and a cake covered with flowers of all colors 3 tiers" blushing she stopped,

"Oh OK Bella dear" 'Mom let's see a dress that is not puffy, a man I could love forever, rings I'm not afraid to wear, pretty flowers and also a cake. I can't dance but I like to watch." 'Darling you will dance at your wedding Edward is a wonderful dancer and will make you feel like a princess, they all will."

"So dresses, Ali and Rose want puffy and wow, Char and Bella want pretty and no puffy at all. I want a lovely dress as does Carmen" After several minutes they came back loaded with dresses, lucky they had four dressing rooms. Not two hours later, all four had their dresses, the boy's new suits, then shoes and sexy lingerie.

Next was the luggage for each couple. "Now the rings" After putting all the dresses and everything else in the SUV they headed back to the girls waiting on benches drinking hot chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _Domestic Discipline_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Six:**

EPOV: I hope we won't have a fight here I so want her to have the best she'll let me get for her. "Bella darling come see" she tossing her empty cup then takes my hand,

"Edward please don't buy something I have to be afraid to wear" Not sure how to answer that I say to her as softly as possible,

"Baby we need a set that will last a very long time, it's wasteful to have to replace them every 20 years or so. I think they should last for more than 50 don't you? These will be our first ones baby" She mulls this over then says to me,

"OK Edward but I won't wear anything over $1500.00 I mean it I'll worry to death"

"We'll try darling" After she decided to really look she kept going to a different case looking with longing in it, so I wandered over to see "Show me sweetheart" The lady pulled a Celtic set out Bella almost swooned "Oh darling I love this" she grabbed my arm then put the ring on, it was very pretty "See there is a man's ring too" Asking what they were made of finding out they were white gold not sterling like I was thinking made me look again. I asked for the loop the diamonds were very nice not crap "Isabella" she jumped and turned to me,

"If I buy these will this be your dream set or are you looking for a bargain?" we stared at each other deeply neither blinked "Eddie I swear I have always dreamed of a Celtic wedding, but knew I would never have one in Forks. Now you have made my dream wedding a reality, can I have the rings I have pictured for years in my heart?"

'Baby you want a Celtic wedding why didn't you tell me, I can get a kilt not a tux" We looked at each other ignoring the clerk "Um Edward could we renew our vows in Ireland or Scotland next year on our anniversary both get kilts have our honeymoon there then too"

"Of course darling but about these rings can I see if they have platinum if so then I love them" She hugged me kissing me.

I couldn't get platinum, but I could get a Yellow gold with diamond accents and a 3 carat stone so I'm happy.

"Darling these are much more but just what you asked for so no hurt feelings I love you" she looked at them in the boxes on the counter.

"Oh Edward they are so pretty" We walked out into the mall.

'What else baby what can I buy my darling?"

"Oh earrings to match and something for you too" was her answer. We went back in found the earrings and a nice watch for me. Then I saw a lingerie store so we went in not happy but she went. We came out with three bags of goodies.

Sitting at the food court while we waited for the others she ate a hotdog with chili and drank a soda, horrid if you ask me but she was so happy.

"Edward what color suit did you buy"

"I bought a black tux baby"

'Oh pretty we'll look good then"

"Isabella I love you"

"Oh Edward I love you too"

Then I got the most awful feeling of being watched. Looking around I smelled wolves, and saw him right away Jake was here but hiding so she didn't see him. Texting Peter but doing so fast it looked like I was reading my emails

"Come bro, wolves at the food court so are Bella and me" Bella was so into her hotdog and telling me about our honeymoon in Ireland and all she wanted to do I let her go on. But kept an eye on the jerk eating a huge hamburger, and then I spotted three more as they entered and joined him. They sat, and then looked at me, Paul was here too good.

My family came in spurts, making a big deal of buying coffee, and treats walking all around looking at all the food for sale making the "lads" have to turn and jostle to keep us in view. Then the Denali's came over acting all friendly and doing the same thing. They knew they were outnumbered in the mall, getting up and leaving but looking back one more time at Bella who had noticed them. I held her hand tight so she didn't act like she did.

'Edward he'll take us away"

'Look at me Isabella! He will never touch you again darling I will kill him first"

"You promise I can stay with you Eddie?"

"Little kitten you are daddy's dream, no one is taking my darling from me" smiling through her tears she nodded. Charlotte came in then, shaking she had seen Paul as she passed the door. "Bella"

"Char they are here but Edward says we will be safe so I believe him"

We decide to leave the mall. Jasper and Emmett go to get the cars along with Eleazar leaving everyone else here to protect our girls.

We made it out of there, but I want to know who has the tracker, and where it is.

'Girls" I yell "bring your phones and purses here also everything you are wearing right now" They come and sat at the table "Jazz look at the phones, Emmett and dad their purses" turning to Peter "jewelry" Peter nods and the girls hand over their pins and earrings and bracelets.

"Eleazar will your girls look at their shoes and coats?" they agree. Now the hard part "Mom and Carmen, I will send one at a time to you in the bathroom, strip them, feel everything for bugs or wires" The girls are gasping at me "ladies you were followed there tonight, they even knew we were at the food court. So someone has a bug we must find it, or burn everything you own tonight" that got them cooperating.

"Me I want to see any hair clips, hair ties; everything now!" I was so damn mad I could eat nails. After 1 hour we had 8 bugs each girl had one either in her shoes, or hair ties, or in her bra in Bella's case. I gathered up all their old clothes unless it was a tee shirt, panties, or jeans I threw them in a pile. Underwire bras, shirts with stiff collars, went into a trash bag. Alice was almost screaming by now "Darling girl, we will replace it all I promise" I told her.

Every bug we found we smashed and destroyed. Then we searched our rooms finding two more and a camera. That made dad furious. We called downstairs showed them bugs in our room along with a camera.

We were immediately moved to another wing, with nicer rooms for us all. They even swept them for us before we moved in. They picked the wrong family to mess with now it's on.

BPOV:

That damn Jake is ruining my life and Char's. My Eddie will be mad at me again, but I didn't know he was there until the end. How dare they come into our rooms? I am so afraid to sleep tonight even with Edward there. These are much nicer rooms, with two bedrooms, and a kitchen plus all our rooms connect making us feel safer. The doors are all propped open so we can hear each other. Dad is calling a few friends tonight, to join us in Montana and on the trip there as well. Three men, who are good fighters, plus they called Italy telling someone the boys found mates, nomads are after us, and killed our folks etc?

Guess they are the leaders because he told them we would be changed by next year then we'll go see them there. Makes me nervous but they seem unafraid. Edward watches me when he thinks I'm not looking at him. I swear he dazzles me or something, I get funny headed, and then bam he knows what I need, or want, odd really.

What I want is for jerk face to go home, and never bother us again, forget we are even on the planet. I see Edward's eyes snap to mine, so I smile shyly, and darn it blush, making him wink at me, which makes me want him, in naughty ways very badly.

But we are married, so it's okay to want him like that right? Wow, I feel such a pull to him, to go and kiss the daylights out of him. Now he is looking at me, not blinking, or looking away, I get a smirky smile. Okay buddy, two can play this game. I get up, walk very slowly to him, and sit on his lap, while he talks to the other guys. Leaning back, earning myself a hug, as he kisses my hair, talking the entire time with his dad and Peter.

I snuggle back onto him, he turns me sideways, so my legs are over the arm of the chair, and I can lay my head on his shoulder 'Sleep if you want baby, I'm here don't worry" So I do clinging to him like a monkey. I wake hours later snuggled with him naked in bed, well like I said we are married, five minutes later, we are loving each other. Renewing our vows of love, as he makes me come with him, I cry out his name, before falling asleep again in his arms.

JPOV:

Those smelly dogs, I could have killed them right there. Poor Ali has been terrified since the mall. When she saw Bella go to Edward, it wasn't long before she was climbing unto me, and like Bella, I turned her sideways, telling her to sleep, we were all there they were safe. Bad girls my aunt Fanny!

These are the best girls ever, our girls, not those mutts. When we get to the house, we'll be beefing up the security in every way we can. After we run the dogs off, or kill them I don't care either way, then we plan on finding those nomads, they are already dead they just don't know it. Dad is livid, and surprising me most of all so is Eleazar, they talked to Aro. He was just as angry, Dad has never asked him for anything in all these years.

The brothers were placated by our changing them in a few months, and the fact there is no family to worry about. Still I don't want him knowing about Ali's gift if we can help it. She is everything to me now, never would have believed it was possible for me to love like this.

PPOV:

Watching Char sleep, while I hold her is one of my greatest gifts. Who would have thought monsters like us, could have a family, a love, an angel to spend their life with? I never did. Funny how when we found them, Edward suddenly stepped up to the plate, took over and we deferred to him, it still seems the thing to do natural.

We are older than him, but he has a presence, a maturity we never knew until now. Maybe being a doctor twice or maybe he is just like dad, we have all said they are so alike they might as well be father and son.

Whatever, he is our older brother; in the fact he was the first in this family. That's fine with me; I love him so much we all do. He has always helped us with anything we asked of him. That night in the woods when he was suddenly our leader, those naughty girls, I saw each of them cover their bottoms, when he asked them in his "daddy" voice what the hell they were doing out there.

Wish dad could have seen it; I need to tell him about that. When the family arrived and saw him twirling her, laughing mom was in tears. All night Dad has been watching him, I saw him squeeze his shoulder, when he passed carrying Bella to bed earlier. Edward always seemed so lonely and lost before, now he seems to have found himself.

Twins and the stinkers never told us, Charlotte and Bella are so alike, not in looks, although they are too in mannerisms, but in temperament they are the same. Even during spankings they say the exact thing, at the exact same time so darn cute.

When we were first at the mall, they held hands as we all walked, one hand for us one for each other. Edward and I are going to be together as a family in the family forever now; it's just how it is with twins. Rose told us to expect to see them sleeping together soon, she said we should not move them, just cuddle them from the other side for the night. That will be interesting I'm sure, makes me wonder what Edward will think.


	7. Chapter 7

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

Mr. Woody appears in this chapter, there is spanking in this chapter.

**Chapter Seven:**

EPOV:

My darling she is such a cutie a naughty cutie but mine none the less. Jake that jerk will be leaving her alone or die. I can't have her upset like this plus we need to find those damn nomads these dogs are making things complicated.

Married oh I'm excited never gave much thought as it hurt to bad to be alone but now here we are four brothers marrying four sisters more than we ever hoped for. Peter and I have a stronger bond now with our love of twins. He always has been my right hand in a way we bonded right off then Jazz and I, when Emmett came along the three of us were tight. Lucky Jasper loved him right off so he blended well he has no idea what he means to us.

Waiting for the time we come home to our babies asleep together, Rose has warned us both that the four of us will be sharing the bed that night. If Peter can do it so can I kind of looking forward to it, cuddling my girl while she and Charlotte cuddle each other. After their change they have no idea how much worse a spanking is but the way things are going they will be learning that within days the stinkers! Mom went out with Carmen last night and bought five Mr. Woody's each still in the package. When we get to Montana one will live in each of our bathrooms, the last one will be hers she told us just in case but she plans on telling the girls so we are forbidden to bring it up at all. Can't wait to see their faces that day it will be priceless.

Dad and Eleazar burst out laughing when Emmett explained to them about me and the hairbrush I called Mr. Woody that day. After they stopped laughing Mom and Carmen went to the 24 hour big store coming home with the brushes plus an amazing amount of nice stuff too. There were warm things for the girls; while we fix up the house. Fuzzy silly warm socks, thermal undies in cute colors and patterns, long sleeve tees and slippers for all of us tees too. Then they bought us all funny PJ's for our first night after it's all fixed and we'll have a fire with a movie night to celebrate but these are surprises so we weren't allowed to see. Women, who knows what they'll think of next? Still what would we do without them? Oh my darling is waking up now.

BPOV:

I woke with my husband golly I like that name, naked again the stinker still that made the next hour a joy to be truthful. After a shower we made our way to the kitchen in our suite. Peter and Char followed in seconds. "Char let's get breakfast going boys what can everyone eat?" Telling me the food issues it takes me a minute to decide on omelets for everyone. Char started chopping veggies the boys made coffee, Peter went to Jazz's room, and stole their pot so we had two going.

Edward set the table getting Jazz up to help bring in theirs. Mom appeared saw we needed another pot and table set. Next thing we knew we had three tables and chair sets all set up, dishes from all three kitchens set out, two pots going in the kitchen and two in our bathroom on the counter. Alice was doing bacon in their kitchen along with toast she had all three toasters as well. Rose was pouring orange juice.

Dad and Eleazar had been sent shopping for everything. The Denali girls were helping pouring coffee, bringing items to the table, buttering toast etc. When we had everyone seated Char, Ali and I brought out the omelets to everyone. As we ate plans were talked about and we were treated like family by all.

"Bella my dear you and your sisters are true treasures" Dad told us after eating. "How do you know what we can eat darling?" smiling I answered

Dad Edward and Peter explained to me and Char then I just let my fingers make the food" Everyone was exclaiming the wonderful food and how nice it was to eat as a family once in awhile. 'Well family I say if you'll make the kitchen like I dream about, we will eat like this every week or more" they stared at me "really guys I can make anything but I have a kitchen in my head that would be a dream come true. Oh by the way who knows anything about butchering?" this brought them up short "I do" said Emmett

"Well you are wasting all that meat boys, we can have so many wonderful meals for pennies guys, Also having some blood in a huge walk-in freezer would be nice for emergencies don't you think?"

"Isabella we never thought of that" Dad replied

'Well I have been making plans for it, so you are now informed we will be having lots of good dinners and you my darlings are bringing home the bacon!" They all burst out laughing and Edward grabbed me kissing me until I needed air.

"My little love" Guess I pleased them all.

Carlisle's POV:

Darn she was right we have been wasting it. So she wants a very special kitchen to her spec's well little daughter that is a big yes.

Esme and Edward looked at me I nodded let her design the kitchen with mom anything she wants. There are a lot of us and if she can keep us fed, it's worth it not to mention the walk in freezer with blood there is genius.

"Ladies can we have a minute" they all trooped in after returning the furniture to the other rooms "About our new or soon to be restored home, I want you to sit down and tell us" I pointed to the boys "what you want in each bedroom, we already agree Bella and mom are designing the kitchen area. You each get to have input for your bedrooms, taking your mate into account of course bathrooms too"

"The music room is Edwards to plan, the family room again mom, along with living rooms but we want to know what you have dreamed of so we can put you in our home as well" They were so moved by this they were crying.

"Dad" Alice piped up "If possible can I have a very huge closet even if it's in the hall"

"Why daughter?"

"Oh I want one with drawers, and lot so of space, I design clothes, and I just need a HUGE closet" the girls were trying not to laugh at her but if she really needed that we'd figure it out. 'We'll do the best we can Ali"

'Oh thanks dad" that earned me a hug and kiss.

Smiling I looked at Rose "Oh, When we get there and see the bedrooms then I'll know, we aren't all that fussy really just Ali" she stuck her tongue at her.

"Char"

"Oh dad I don't know, I want to help in the kitchen, but also a place to paint and a bit of land for a garden" Esme gasped at that.

"Oh dad Bella won't say, but we need a library we are all book crazy she especially and Bella and I always wanted front loader washers and dryers in red"

"Alice that's too much to ask for" Bella cried out

"Okay when we get there, before we start fixing you will tell us agreed?" as they got up to go get dressed

"Darlings I have a Mr. Woody too, so you had better tell momma and I understand. This daddy spanks just like my boys little girls" they blanched and gulped then nodded running like scared cats to their bedrooms.

"Your right Edward, Mr. Woody is now a permanent member of the family!" the boys all laughed then followed the girls to the bedrooms.

"Essie I'm so happy are you?"

"Oh Carlisle I'm over the moon" we both headed to our room to dress for the day, our friends should be here very soon. "Esme I think we better get a 12 passenger van so we can go out with the kids we don't have to use it always but still I bet we can get one with nicer seats and goodies if we custom order it"

'That's a good idea ask Emmett he's our car guy, or Edward they can find one on line so we can see what's available" agreeing we packed our things to check out. We'll order one as soon as get there.

Interior Luxury Van

EPOV:

Dad really stunned them with his telling them he would spank them too. We all knew this, but I doubt the girls remember our telling them that. Bella's face was priceless, took all I had to keep a straight face. What a wonderful breakfast she made, if she wants a special kitchen then she'll get it. But she had better be telling me first, this I intend to settle right now before our guests arrive.

Walking into our rooms, I grab her kissing the daylights out of her, and then I pull her into the bathroom. She is wondering why as I walk to the toilet sit down pull unto my lap, I had turned the fan on so we had a little more privacy.

"Isabella" that made her jump in surprise, "Now I love that you want to have certain things in our new home baby, but you had better be telling me first. It hurts me to find out you have been dreaming of Celtic weddings, but you didn't tell me. Then this wonderful kitchen are we not mates?" she looks at me touching my face,

"Eddie I'm sorry, I won't ask for anything else forgive me" now I'm mad

"Bella do you want another spanking today as well"

'Oh nooo daddy please"

"Then tell daddy what you dream of are we a couple or not?"

'I hurt you" she is crying now

Sshing her I rock her until she calms down "What are you going to do from now on darling?" "Tell my daddy my dreams and wishes"

"What else?"

'My needs too"

"Yes baby please do, now about this morning, I love your cooking baby girl, that being said you will be telling me in the car everything you want in a kitchen and this Celtic wedding too"

She isn't looking at me, so I stand up sitting her on the toilet, reach under the sink pull out our Mr. Woody "OK baby today is the day after all" before she can say a word she is getting her bottom warmed up then I make her count six, Mr. Woody's before I stop and rub her bottom. When she has blown her nose and finished crying we talk.

"Eddie nooo"

'Bella yes"

"Now tell me why we have to do this every day little girl?"

"Because we were taught to never ask for anything besides the basics, if we wanted it we made it happen ourselves. I'm sorry daddy but I don't know how to ask you for things"

Thinking about this, I realize we are going to have to learn each other slowly

"OK darling how is this? We start over today, I tell you my likes and dislikes, for each one you tell me, I'll tell you one of mine while we travel Ok"

"Yes Edward I like that"

"Now this kitchen, I want you to have the best, so you say what you like, and we will buy the best there is, no BS understand?"

"But what if there are two to choose, can I get the one on sale?" smirking at her "Oh OK baby we'll try to find the best deals that's all I'm willing to give on"

"Deal daddy"

"Bella we might need a bedroom set too, so I want to know about that too"

"I love nice things, but even more if they are on sale so get used to it, it's the way we were raised all four of us"

Gads what a nightmare this can turn out to be, but then maybe not. I help her get dressed after I rubbed a nice lotion all over her now pink bottom. Making sure she saw Mr. Woody packed in my suitcase "lest he was to get lost somehow on our move" I told her smirking at her making her blush.

"I hate him Edward"

"Oh Baby I'm sure you do" I kissed her nose then grabbed the bags taking them to _Cloud_ to pack. Peter looked at me I know he heard it all.

"Gads Edward, why is everything a damn battle, I had to spank Char too today over the new suitcases. She was insisting we return them when she found out each of sets were $300 or more. Said we could use it for gas money, like you I used the fan, but still I'm sure they all heard between them crying like that. We don't have our Woody yet so just used my hand but when mom gives us ours, he will be most welcomed in our bathroom!" I laughed so hard

"Peter, I packed him myself she would have tossed him in the trash". We were still chuckling as we packed the car, Emmett looked at us then smirked "Gads boys we all need one" but as the girls were coming out the door we dropped it and helped with what they were carrying.

Carmen's POV:

Oh my world what a family we have now. No more moody boys, but these girls are such darlings and devils at the same time. Two of them were getting paddled as we brought our luggage out to the hall. But I don't know which ones.

Tanya would never have stood for that, it's a good thing they weren't mates after all. We want to stay for awhile if they have the room. I love these little humans so much; we all do even Irina who is usually so aloof from them all. She was smiling today at breakfast enjoying all the wonderful food we can eat. Bella is right we do waste it, but now we won't waste nearly as much. She is a wonder and since we can eat she will be making food forever for the family. Oh here come our friends, good now we can head out to Montana.


	8. Chapter 8

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Eight:**

Fergus's POV:

When Carlisle called we need just what he offered, something to do and helping our friends with both wolves and nomads just hit the spot. Garrett and I are really getting lonely after all these years; Victor has long since passed that point. Oh there they are packing their cars. Look at those beautiful women golly they are stunners.

We get out introduce ourselves to the Denali bunch then Carlisle's brood four sisters how wonderful for them. I can't keep my eyes of the one called Tanya what a beauty. Love the slight Russian accent "Tanya will you ride with us I would love to get to know you my dearie" she looks stunned then Garrett who has not moved an inch since he met Kate wakes up "Can I ride with you Kate" so we both have something nice for the trip after all. Victor is looking at Irina with such a look it would scare me to death if I was human. Irina then turns to him "ride with us please Victor". So the four of them take our SUV I get in back of Eleazer's car with Tanya. While driving we are informed of what has been going on etc. After about 4 hours we stop for gas and to let the girls use the bathrooms and eat. I go looking around and smell the damn wolves not far away. Hurrying back to the car stop I tell the men we all go on alert. My Tanya goes into the ladies room to wash her hands but to really keep our little ones safe. They eat then we load everyone up. Now we are going to travel fast no more playing around.

Montana House

Carlisle's POV:

After learning Jake and his buddies were right behind us we left the car stop heading to our home. We have a gated and fenced-Property but doubt that will deter them long. I think we have 3 more mated pairs with us now if my feelings are correct. Good thing too we might just need to have 3 more males with 4 newborns soon. We'll change them ASAP if it comes to that before we let the dogs have them or the nomads.

Not my first choice I send these thoughts to Edward who thankfully isn't driving right now. He's in the back learning all about Bella's wants and needs or so he told me. He texts me "understood agree we will not lose our girls" so we are on the same page.

He then sends it to all the guys. Mom is watching out the window for signs of them as we drive. When we get near our long drive way I punch in the code electrifying the fences all around for the first time ever. Then I hit the remote for the flood lights to come on happy to see they still work. We are lit up like a Christmas tree but better that then they get near us at all. We get everyone inside then lock the cars in our steel reinforced garage. Set all the alarms dropping the Vampire blinds as well.

The girls sit there like good daughters near the fireplace while we zoom around getting it livable for tonight. Tomorrow we will really work tonight is just for getting it ready to sleep. Esme and the girls get bedrooms heated and swept out. New linens placed on the beds. We turn on water, heaters, light all the fireplaces turn on the old fridge start the coffee in the commercial 40 cup pots. We'll be working all night while our darlings sleep. I look around, 1 hour later the house is warm, the place is clean as we can do for now, beds are made food in the kitchen we brought with us.

"Daughters" Esme calls they all get up and follow her upstairs,

"Here are the boy's rooms, she points to each girl handing them a gift bag

"Warm things for tonight girls" they nod then go into their mate's rooms for the first time. "Tomorrow we will make them what you both want so tonight just sleep sweethearts"

She comes downstairs. "Boy's get them settled then come and help"

"Yes mom" off they go.

BPOV:

Mom gave us each a bag with fuzzy socks, flannel sleep pants, and long sleeve tees, thermal undies in funny patterns, shampoo, soap, toothpaste, and brushes. How nice sleep pants for the boys too plus boxers and tees. Oh slippers too. Nice. We get undressed quickly it's still very cold to us, by morning it should be just right. Pulling on my "Kitten" sleep pants and pink tee fuzzy pink socks I hurry through my bathroom routine, jump into bed beneath yummy warm down comforter and heavenly sheets.

I left a small light one in case Edward comes to tell me good night. I lie there looking at his room; he told me they shipped all their things to come here this week. So the empty cases must be for his music and stereo. The bed is pretty a sleigh bed but I like it very much. Everything is dark wood, but I think in the daylight maybe new paint trim and bedding colors or just some accents for me. I would like a nice computer table for us both and with these awesome windows maybe a loveseat for us to cuddle on an overstuffed one not leather it's too cold. Oh yes an ottoman to match yes that I have always wanted. Oh what else?

New bathroom rugs and towels maybe haven't see the closet yet we'll need to re do the dresser's so we both have drawers. Just as I was sitting there looking at every inch I see him standing there watching me.

"Edward darling why aren't you in here?"

"I was enjoying the image of you in my bed little girl" my heart just went into overdrive he is so darn sexy. "Well come and let me see the image of you in "our" bed Eddie" he walked in never breaking eye contact with me until he pulled my face up to kiss. 'Baby what were you thinking about so hard?"

I tell him pleasing him so much he grabs me and sits me on his lap leaning against the headboard. Seeing my fuzzy socks he smirks at me "don't knock the socks Eddie they are very warm and I love them"

'Well in that case we must get you more pairs baby" Then he sees my PJ's "Kittens" I smile at him

"Am I not one of your kittens?"

'Oh baby you are so right" we make love before I fall asleep in his arms still wearing my fuzzy socks.

EPOV:

She told me what she liked about the room, and her dreams about it. A good girl daddy has such a good girl. After teasing her a little we made love she was asleep before I got her clothes back on her. Silly sweetie I love the love seat idea and ottoman to look out at night. Wasn't sure she'd like the log cabin but she seemed to love it. Tomorrow we'll look at everything in the daylight then get what she wants.

Tonight we are doing downstairs getting it all done for tomorrow. There are two wings for sleeping the Denali's took the other one. It has not been done at all. There are some pieces of furniture but what and where I have no idea. Still they liked it when they ran up there last night. Like our wing 2 bedrooms on each floor. Peter and I are up here on 3rd floor. Jasper and Emmett are on second. Then there's mom and dad with a master suite downstairs and his study office. Guess Tanya and Kate, have the top floor, Irina and the guest room on second floor, then Eleazar and Carmen master suite and an office for them too.

Kind of nice the shared spaces are living room, family room, kitchen, dining room, and music room. We have a 5 car garage with a laundry room between it and the house. Outdoor living room and grill with a covered porch. I'm doing the music room so it's my grand piano which will be here tomorrow, the Denali's play instruments too so we'll have to get theirs or new ones. Family room is for games and movies, Living room for family no TV.

Dining room for 20 now we'll need a new set maybe our beautiful set of mom's can be put someplace else. We have been thinking about adding a room on a nice big table and chairs might be nice. Mom will be thrilled trying to find a set for 20. Lucky we put a bath in every bedroom even the unused wing years ago. I love this place but it was so big and I always felt more alone here. But with my little kitten we will be happy here. We also need a security room to monitor all the stuff we are adding tomorrow even cameras in the trees. With 4 humans we need to be more alert anyway. I head downstairs to work with all the others.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

Ok whoever you **guest reviewers** are or maybe it's just one person with a gripe about me. If you are too much of a coward to sign in so I could respond and we know who you are, to your tirades then here is my answer. **STOP reading my stuff**. I have lots of wonderful readers, who make my days with their sweet reviews. I do not need your rants. If you dislike my story then stop reading it, move on to another story you do like. This is **FICTION** another fact you fail to realize. No one is being spanked at all. Add to that it's **MY story** write your own if mine bother you so much. I know the difference between abuse and DD I know the difference between BDSM and DD. If I want Edward to be a blue skinned alien then I will write him that way. Thank you all my sweet readers for the wonderful things you leave in reviews. I am sorry some bad apples have to spoil and upset things for everyone because they can't figure out how to use the back arrow. Oh and by the way there will be more spankings and the girls agreed to this lifestyle before they married them….. You have been warned.

**Chapter Nine:**

BPOV:

Waking in the morning I roll into my darling's arms.

"This is becoming my favorite way to wake up Edward"

'Oh good to know' he says and then we don't say much else for another hour. Making me roll over he checks my still sore bottom rubbing some more cream there it does feel better.

'What should I wear today?"

"Something comfortable we are designing the kitchen so we'll get dirty baby"

Pulling on my oldest jeans and warmest long sleeve tee, warm socks and converse shoes, I pull my hair into a pony tail. He is dressed almost the same we head downstairs. Mom is in the old kitchen getting out coffee cups for everyone.

'Mom let me help, what do we have to make breakfast with?"

'Oh Bella not much darling I didn't want to get much as we are pulling it all out today" "Understood let's just do toast with coffee and tea for us we'll get a big lunch when we take a break" Agreeing to that I get jars of jams out of the pantry they are still good, we brought some cold stuff with us so we have cream, butter, eggs. Seeing 3 dozen eggs I decide to make a breakfast casseroles after all.

Between what we brought and some freeze dried items I found the house soon smelled of the wonderful casserole toast and coffee.

"Bella it smells awesome" Ali declared as she waltzed in to help. Ali set the big table and then the kitchen one too." 'Char" I yelled, she came in "dishes please we have a lot of family to feed no messing around girlie!" they both stuck their tongues at me making me turn with a spatula in my hand "Young ladies" I said with my most "momma" voice

"If you would like to eat today you had better behave" they looked at me

"You wouldn't dare missy" Ali hissed at me

'Oh wouldn't I" I hissed back still working the entire time.

"Try Ali cat and you will be fixing your own cereal while we eat like kings!"

Then I stuck my tongue at her. Rose had finally arrived glad she could honor us with her presence.

"At last where were you, do you think food just appears young lady?" Rose stared at me

"Bella you sounded just like mom there, scaring me little girl you really are"

"I doubt that lazy bones, get in here and help less mirror time and more working time" huffing Rose found the silverware and was wiping it all working together with all of us were a well oiled machine. When the timer dinged we had everything set out, "see silly ones it can be done" with that I walked to the kitchen door "family breakfast" I called out but not too loudly as they had perfect hearing.

Wiping my hands on my apron that I found in the pantry I looked up and there they were our darlings sitting down with everyone else. "Good morning everyone" I said with a smile. Sitting down with my Edward kissing him as I did getting a big kiss in return I start to eat.

EPOV:

We were on our way to the kitchen when dad signaled us all to sit on the stairs all of us and listen to the banter by the girls. I was mad at first then it was so funny we were all trying not to laugh. Really this is the first time we had heard the family banter they must do every day and had their entire lives.

Funny how shy Bella was but not shy at all in the kitchen, her domain I guess she isn't all that shy in our shower either. I leaned over to see her with the spatula threatening Ali cat as she called her. Damn Jasper was holding his hand over his mouth to keep quiet. Peter looked at me and I looked at him "Stinkers" I said very softly he agreed. We all stood up and began to move towards the dining room when Bella called us all down. The table was set up so nicely coffee was ready food was hot, they were all there looking thrilled to have made this for us. I kissed her when she kissed me, then while we ate I caressed her thigh off and on.

"Isabella" dad said making her drop her fork "This is wonderful darling" she was blushing 'thank you dad".

"Can we get supplies in the next few days, maybe I could go too that way we'll have plenty to eat and won't have to leave the property and make you guys worry as much"

"Baby that's a good idea your right we don't want you out there until we have finished this nonsense with the dogs."

"I thought so, Edward that's why I asked today, we can be doing the bedrooms etc. but I don't want to be a burden either you are all so busy we just want to help" they all nodded at that. "No worries little girls we understand" Peter added. When we were all done eating but still wanted to sit and talk about the million things we needed to plan we asked for more coffee to be made. All the ladies cleaned the tables off making it so we could write and sketch out plans, then they brought in 2 huge coffee sets placing them on the table along with cups for those who hadn't had any yet. "Stay girls we want your input too" Dad told them so they sat back down.

"Bella you need to walk around in there with mom write down what appliances your thinking of, what type cabinets, counters, flooring, lighting etc. The pantry size and freezer you were talking about. Go on line and look at items so we have an idea what and the price."

"Yes dad" so she, mom and Char all headed that way. Ali followed with a notepad. "

Rose dear about the garage, I understand you are an ace mechanic" Blushing she replied

"Yes dad I am"

"Ok then, what do you need out there? And how much more space do we need plus 2 additional spaces for your workshop or more"

'Dad if I had 2 huge tool boxes, a long work bench and a few other things I think 2 spaces will be enough we can always back a car out to make room"

"Emmett"

"Yes and 2 big jacks as well as a set of lockers for our work suits plus a toilet and sink to clean up in at least the sink."

"Oh Emmie perfect" we all stared at "Emmie" but he was just beaming at her. Smirking dad cleared his throat "Oh Peter did you get all that"

'Yes dad I did"

"Edward your next"

"Well the room is there it just needs to be updated, new flooring, better insulated walls for sound, Better lighting maybe some nice padded chairs and sofas for our concerts. My Piano, the Denali girls need instruments, oh a nice sound system built in so we can sing and maybe dance as well" "Good sounds wonderful"

"Now I want to re inspect the attics we may be able to make a game room play area up there. Store everything in one set and make the other something we all enjoy."

After picking out security and improvements to the grounds we were ready to tear apart the kitchen. Putting all the furniture and boxing up everything placing it in the music room Mom, Bella and Char came back in rolled out the plans mom had just finished showing us the ideas they would like. We looked and added or subtracted here and there ending up with a professional chef's kitchen better than any on TV.

Bella was crying she was so thrilled and ashamed she asked for it at the same time. Dad knelt down in front of her

"Daughter is this truly your dream?"

"Yes dad it is"

"Well then it is yours sweetheart we have the money please don't worry our family funds are almost a billion now will you rest your heart and allow us to give this to you"

"Oh yes then I won't worry but I swear we will save money Edward and I will look for the best things at the best prices" She hugged dad then I picked her up and sat back down holding her on my lap. "Baby I love it" She was still hiccupping but pleased.

"Everyone I can be flexible about most but not the stove tops they have to be professional grade we'll be cooking for large numbers and injuries happen in cramped spaces"

Amazing us with that logic we all agreed. Then Mom and dad went upstairs with Ali to discuss her super huge closet, mom called us up to ask about our room and bath.

BPOV:

Can't believe I'm getting a dream kitchen, wow it's overwhelming. Now we are looking at our room telling her what we planned last night, the bathroom Edward wants a rain shower they all do that's a given, I like the heated towel racks and new cabinets but little else needs to change only the paint color and trims. We are getting new windows the entire place is getting the most energy efficient ones on the market.

Peter and Char like us don't have a lot of changes mostly color and what we want in our bathroom too. They have almost the same bed in a different wood tone but the walls and flooring is the same. Then they surprise me with saying the old small bedroom up here is now the library and we are in charge of getting the shelves and furniture everything to make it a real library for the entire family. Squealing like piglets we are thrilled.

Then we go up into the attic and learn we will have an art studio, a man's area for trains and models, next to that a dress and sewing area for Ali to create in plus a game area with tables and bookcases to hold the games for family nights. Rose is jumping around with Ali while I just look at it all.

On Jasper and Ali's floor their guest room will be smaller because they are using ½ the room for Ali's custom made closet. So after much debate its degreed the smaller area left will be all closet space a walk in linen closet for our family all built in with places for linens and ironing, everything overflowed sounds awesome. Walking to our room Edward wants to make our closet perfect with built in drawers and shelves and a safe. So I let him draw that out nodding when asked something. He is so happy about it I know it will be fine.

Esme's POV:

That night our family gathers the Denali bunch is out hunting so they can watch the girls while we hunt tomorrow. Everyone is sitting with their mates I get off Carlisle's lap reach behind the sofa going to each son I give them a small gift bag. They open them and discover the Mr. Woody's we bought I give the last to Dad.

"Darlings here are yours for your bathrooms." All four girls groan and cover their faces the boys just laugh.

"Edward give me your old one for the downstairs bath then our side of the house is covered" 'Sure mom" After talking for awhile they all troop upstairs after giving us goodnight kisses and hugs.

"Went well don't you think" I ask Carl "Oh Momma it went perfect did you see their faces" "Yes priceless".


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it. Remember this is fiction….No one is being mistreated it's a story.

**There is spanking in this chapter….**

Chapter Ten:

BPOV:

I thought I would die when mom handed the boys Mr. Woody's for each family. Ugh! Now we have to endure that forever. It's Edward's fault so I glare at him once we are alone. "Baby what's wrong?"

"You had to do it didn't you" he looks at me then it dawns on him smirking at me.

"Oh Isabella your bottom and I are going to be such friends"

"Humph" grabbing me

"I see we are having our first Mr. Woody session right now"

"Nooo"

"Oh I think so" He, drug me into our closet, dropped onto the big ottoman pulling me with him. "Please daddy" I cry "please"

"Please what baby?"

'Don't spank me not with him" he laughs pulling my pants and panties off

"Too late little one you know I hate that sound" I hear him ripping open the package then "OWEEE" I scream as he begins; several minutes later I'm beyond crying. and he is sshing me rubbing my back and thighs. Reaching into the bag he pulls out a tube of cream which he then rubs all over my bottom making me cry again it hurts so badly.

"Baby, tell me why must we do this every darn day?"

'I'm sorry Eddie"

'Oh I'm sure you are, but to be very sure" And he began again with his hand. When he was finally done, I was so spent, it took me a while to realize he was finished, and was gently rubbing my back over and over.

"Hush now baby hush" Pulling me to my feet making me look over my shoulder

"If you want to see this every day then that's what we'll do"

'Nooo Eddie Nooo"

"Then stop being a brat!" Still sniffing he drug me to the bed applied more of his mom's special herbal cream, then made me lie face down on our bed while he pulled me out lose clothes. "Isabella" I jumped a foot at the tone of his voice

"Never again, do you hear me? I never want another week like this"

I half way rolled to look at him he looked devastated

"Eddie" I started to cry.

He picked me up still half naked and carried me to the big recliner where he cuddled me for hours. Wrapping a blanket around me as he gently soothed me and him, telling me what lovely things he wanted to do, places to see just anything to make us forgive each other. Finally I placed my hands on his face kissing him

"So Sorry daddy, please forgive your baby girl" tears were running down his face by now

"Baby you are my life, but I can't keep punishing you"

Mom came up to our room "Kids now this is it, Bella behave yourself, or dad and I will be very cross with you both. Edward no more now, you both need to have some fun times. Be young and in love"

"Yes mom" Edward said kissing my hair and my neck.

"Now let's get dressed, and we'll go have some fun. We'll work on the house tomorrow night we are changing plans. All you girls got Mr. Woody today and we all need a break from working on the house".

Getting up I washed my face, looked at my bottom again "Oweee" it was still deep red, but I was pushing him I knew it. He came in behind me,

"I'm so sorry baby, forgive me" We hugged and kissed.

Then he helped me dress went downstairs holding hands.

Carlisle's POV:

Not 10 minutes after they all went upstairs we heard them all getting spanked. Golly what now? Then we heard Bella's start again, and Edward was very angry. Finally all the crying stopped. Essie went up to get them moving and out of the house.

There is a Rodeo today we haven't been in years so should be fun. "Rodeo kids dress for it. I think they will not try anything in a big crowd, plus we are all going" I yelled up the stairs. Edward and Bella both in jeans, long sleeve tee for her and leather vest. Tee with long sleeve shirt rolled up and boots for both holding hands came to me kissed me and hugged me as they passed me. "Edward can we buy cowboy hats there?"

'Oh baby of course, I insist you will look darling" she blushed.

Everyone else was there dressed about the same as mom and me.

"Now we are being good kids; or deal with me, understand?" I looked right at Emmett but they all knew it. Taking three SUVs we headed out.

Gads it's like herding cats.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


End file.
